1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to centrifuges for the continuous separation of solids/liquids mixtures as well as mixtures of liquids having varying densities, and in particular to such centrifuges in which a series of partitions are disposed to retain floating layers of mixture components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of centrifuges are well known in the art for achieving the continuous separation of mixtures consisting of solids and liquids and mixtures consisting of liquids of different densities. Such centrifuges generally fall into one of three categories known to those skilled in the art as tubular jacket centrifuges, disc centrifuges, and three-phase solid sleeve worm centrifuges. Each of these types of centrifuges is equipped with only two main chambers, namely a liquid or water chamber, and a separation chamber into which the mixture to be separated is introduced. Both chambers are formed by a deflection plate or partition arranged in the discharge area of the centrifuge which has an outer edge projecting into the interface of the liquid phases to be separated.
A problem in the operation of these conventional centrifuges is that of maintaining separation between the separated liquids in the discharge area and the material being introduced into the separation area. This problem arises due to deviations in the level of the boundary or interface layers between the liquid phases as well as changes in the liquid densities or viscosities. The change in density or viscosity may result from the necessity of the liquid flowing around the partition dividing the two chambers. Thus, in known centrifuges of the above-described types, the individual phases separated within the centrifuges cannot be discharged and gained in substantially pure form under fluctuating operating conditions.